


Early Sunsets

by sophyo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophyo/pseuds/sophyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wasn’t sure exactly what he did, but he could tell it didn’t go to plan. He woke up in a hospital bed, without much memory. The people he saw, he knew them, he knew he loved them, but who were they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The smell in this place was oddly familiar, but unpleasant. Gerard's eyes slowly opened and revealed where he was. He was in a hospital bed, the cold, unwelcoming colour of the room was all he could focus on, until he saw people. One, two, three, four people, just sitting on chairs around the edge of the room. They were deep in conversation, until one of them, a boy with short blond-brown hair looked over to Gerard.  
"He's awake, Gerard's awake!" The boy exclaimed. The older looking woman, who Gerard presumed was his mother, rushed over to his bed, while the man Gerard thought was his father went to get a doctor. The other two, young boys around the same age, stood next to Gerard's mother.  
They looked at Gerard expectantly, but received nothing more then a blank, but slightly confused look. Before anything else could be said, Gerard's father rushed back in with a doctor. The doctor did some quick tests with Gerard, and deemed him fine, apart from his memory. Gerard remembered most things, but he couldn’t remember any of the people in the room earlier. The doctor told the people the news, and they tried to re introduce themselves.  
Gerard's father went first, introducing himself as Don, then introducing Donna, Gerard's mother. Next, the taller of the two young boys stepped up and introduced himself. His name was Mikey, and he was Gerard's little brother. Gerard then waited for the other boy to introduce himself. He expected to be told another name, and that he was another brother that wasn’t remembered, but instead the boy just mumbled something to Donna, and let out a sob as he left the room.  
"Gerard, that was Frank, you remember him don’t you?" Donna sat lightly on the end of the bed.  
"Um..." Gerard was quiet for a moment, then carried on slowly, not wanting to make a mistake, "He's my other brother?" He knew as soon as he finished the sentence that Frank wasn't his brother, the sad, almost disappointed look in Donna's eyes showed he was wrong. "Who is he?" Gerard felt bad asking, but how else would he find out? His family looked reluctant to answer, but Mikey stepped up.  
"Frank was... Frank was your boyfriend." Mikey spoke slowly, but seriously. "I.. I cant believe you don’t remember him, you adore him-- adored him. He loves you, he hardly left your room since you’ve been here."  
Gerard believed this. He felt it was true. He felt it in his heart, in his head, in everything. He knew this was true, but why couldn’t he remember Frank. His thoughts were interrupted but Frank's small figure re-appearing in the doorway. He entered the room and Gerard greeted him by name. "Hey Frank." A glow of hope appeared in Frank's eyes, perhaps he was remembered, but the glow faded almost as fast as it had appeared.  
Frank and Gerard shared a smile, but they both felt that it was wrong. Frank remembered everything that’s happened, the first time they spoke, their first date, when they made it official, and Gerard knew nothing. Frank had so mush love for the other man, but Gerard wouldn't even know Frank existed if he hadn't been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard was allowed home a few days later. He was taken to his parents' place, instead of the apartment he shared with Frank. 

He stepped inside of the house, and although the memories were fuzzy, he remembered the home. He made his way to his old 

bedroom. It hadn't been changed much, but his possessions were either in boxes stacked around the edges of the room or, he 

presumed, in his apartment. Sitting on his bed, Gerard held the cover to his nose and took in a deep breath of the familiar smell. 

It brought comfort to him. He sat there for what felt like forever, until a thought popped into his head, why was he in the hospital? 

no one had explained anything to him about that.

He walked downstairs and found Mikey sitting on the couch. he didn't wait, and he didn't bother with conversation, 'Mikey, why 

was i in the hospital?' Mikey looked almost confused for a moment, then spoke,  
'I don't know, you were with Frank, and he rang us saying you were in hospital, that's all i know.'  
'take me to him,' Gerard didn't think, he just knew he had to know what happened, 'take me to frank.'

'Go up the stairs and then its the first one on the left, knock before you go in.' Mikey told Gerard for the 4th time. Gerard scoffed 

at him as he stepped out the car, he mumbled a thanks to Mikey for driving him as he left. He followed the instructions, up the 

stairs, on the left, knock on the door.

-knock knock knock-

There was silence. Gerard was about to knock again when a voice said 'who is it'.  
'uh.. its Gerard.' The door opened immediately. The small man that Gerard recognized as Frank opened the door and stepped 

aside.  
'Come in, i didn't expect you.'   
'ha ha yeah, i guess i could've found a way to tell you i wanted to come over..' Gerard trailed off, he should've gotten Mikey to call 

or something.  
'no, no, its fine,' frank insisted, 'so.. what brings you here? i thought you were going to stay at your parents' for a while, that's 

what Mikes told me anyway.'  
'I want to know why i was in the hospital,' Gerard stated bluntly.  
'oh yeah well..' Frank hesitated for a moment. He took a breath in then continued, 'We went out, you were driving us to a 

restaurant, i distracted you...' Frank went quiet, but Gerard just looked, encouraging him to carry on. 'th-the car crashed and-and 

it was m-my fault,' Frank teared up, and started mumbling, 'it wasn't you, it-it was me, i'm so so so-sorry.'

A car crash, it made sense, but is Frank was there, then how is he fine? Almost as if he had heard Gerard's thoughts, frank said 

'I was in hospital too, but i was hardly hurt, a few scratches,' Gerard noticed some small marks on the side of frank's face, and 

along his tattooed arm, 'You got the full impact.'

Without thinking, Gerard took the smaller man by surprise, and hugged him. As he held him, Gerard felt frank freeze with 

surprise, then relax into his chest. A few more tears escaped Franks eyes as he was comforted by the man he loved, but Gerard 

felt it turn awkward, and had to let go. Gerard could feel a connection with Frank, but he forced himself to let the thought go, he 

hardly knew this man. 

Just because he loved him before doesn't mean he should pretend to remember him and just act like a happy couple.

There was silence between them. It sat there for a while before frank broke it, 'are you staying?'. It almost sounded like a plead. 

Frank didn't want him to stay, he needed him. An argument started in Gerard's head, he shouldn't stay with a stranger, but Frank 

wasn't really a stranger, but that doesn't change the fact Gerard didn't know him. Gerard decided it was better if he went. He 

mumbled a goodbye to Frank, and put his hand up to give a wave, but frank had gone in for a hug. It was short, but Gerard could 

tell that it was enough for Frank, enough for now.

 

Gerard left and sat on the curb outside the building. He took his phone out and texted Mikey to come pick him up. Mikey's reply 

read 'ok, be there in 5.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im happy this is longer than the last chapter, but im annoyed it took so long. I can only write when i feel inspired, not just because i want to or i should. Hopefully the next one wont take as long.


	3. Chapter 3

A car pulled up to the curb that Gerard was sat on. He peered through the window and saw Mikey, put his phone into his pocket and got into the car. Mikey was silent, so Gerard decided to give him information, 'It was a car crash.'  
'Oh..' was the only reply Gerard received before just letting the silence fill the car. Gerard sat in his room for a while after telling his parents exactly what the accident had been. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through contacts, looking for a familiar name. One popped out at him, 'Ray'. He texted the number. Gerard made plans to meet with Ray the next day. He went to sleep soon after. He woke up, and wandered to the kitchen. He saw his mother cooking, 'Pancakes,' she said. He was handed a plate, and he mumbled a tired thanks. He started slowly shoveling the warm pancakes into his mouth, when he remembered his plans with Ray. He checked the time, He had about 2 hours before they were supposed to meet. He finished his breakfast, thanked his mom again, and went upstairs to shower. He took care washing, as he still had some almost-healed cuts over him. The worst was behind his ear, there was a patch of hair missing over it,. He assumed they shaved that part for stitches,but the rest of his almost-shoulder length black hair covered the patch. He stepped out of the shower and dried off, realizing that he had no clothes at this house. He couldn't put on his clothes from the previous day, he kept himself wrapped in a towel and went into Mikey's room. Mikey was now downstairs eating breakfast, while Gerard was rummaging through his clothes, trying to find something in his size. It was an easy job, Mikey was a little taller than Gerard, and slightly skinnier, but most of his clothes were the same size as Gerard's. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, a misfits tee, and then some underwear and socks. He returned to his own room and dressed himself.

Gerard was ready to leave, so he told his mom he was going out, and then rushed out so Mikey wouldn't accuse him of stealing his clothes. It was a ten minute walk to the cafe that he was going to meet Ray in. He arrived and read the sign, 'Soleil'. He saw ray's hair poking over the top of one of the booths near the back, in a quiet spot. Gerard went to the counter, got a drink, then sat down in the booth Ray was in, 'hey.'  
'Been a while, hasn't it, i haven't seen you since the Christmas party at your apartment, ha ha.'   
'Yeah,' Gerard had a vague memory of that, 'how have you been?' They made small talk, Ray had broken up with his long-term girlfriend a while ago, but is seeing someone else now. When the topic of Frank came up a little after, Gerard explained everything. He could trust ray, he could tell he was trustworthy, so he spilled his thoughts. Gerard needed someone's opinion, someone who knew Frank and Gerard as something other than family. All he learned from this conversation is that they were happy. Frank and Gerard, the perfect, happy couple, that's all Gerard has heard off people. Ray said nothing different, 'You were great, you should give him a chance, its not like either of you actually ended the relationship.'  
'i.. i guess, yeah I could.'

When Gerard returned home, he asked Mikey what he should do. Ten minuets later, Gerard was being driven by Mikey to his and Frank's apartment. When they arrived, Gerard almost didn't get out of the car, He wasn't sure if he should do this. He got out and hesitated at the door of the home, once again questioning if this was right. He knocked and his heart was pounding. The door was opened by the now familiar face of Frank. 

'I'm sorry, I'm here unexpectedly again,' Gerard realized this, feeling as though he might be invading, even though it was technically his house too.  
'No, its cool, its you're place too,' Frank said, as if he could read Gerard's mind, 'You're always welcome.'  
'okay, well i wanted to speak to you,'  
'uh, okay, go on..?' Frank quickly got nervous, and made no successful attempts at hiding it.  
'I was thinking, we were together before the accident, and i was wondering,' Gerard stumbled over his own words, channeling both Frank's and his own nervousness, 'Maybe we should go out sometime, because we were like so happy and now this has happened and we live together and..' Gerard was rambling, so Frank cut him off by giggling. Relief showed in Franks face, then Gerard''s, then frank spoke.

'Yeah, I'd like that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray has now been introduced. 
> 
> sorry if the formatting on any of the chapters is weird, i just realized when i was about to post this one that it had gone very weird and yeah, sorry if that's on other chapters and i just didn't notice. 
> 
> Im glad this one took less time to write, and ive already got the next chapter planned so that shouldn't take too long either.
> 
> Happy.


End file.
